Over the Years
by Robot Wolf 26Z
Summary: Soren Rodman had just moved to Danville. How will his feelings for a particular Fireside Girl change? OCxGretchen. Totally not in any continuity I have or planning on writing. Just an intro fic.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb. They are owned by Dan Povenmire, Jeff 'Swampy Marsh and Disney. Do you think if I owned them you would be reading this? The answer to that would be a giant NO! You would be watching it!  
OCs: Soren Rodman  
Rating:K+  
A/N: I apologize to those of you whom are waiting for the newest chapter of Kidnapped!, 2nd Dimension Worries, and Mechanized Mayhem in Danville. My Flashdrive broke and it holds the only copy of the story, so in the meantime I hope to upload some short stories until I can get the flashdrive fixed.**_

Soren Rodman sighed as he walked slowly down Maple Drive. His family had moved from Pennsylvaina to Danville the month before, and his mother thought it would be a good idea for him to socailize with the other kids from the nieghborhood.

"Hi you're new here arent you" A chestnut haired girl inquired while standing in front of a house.

"Yeah" Soren replied

"I'm Gretchen Adler" Gretchen said sticking her hand out

"Soren Rodman" Soren replied shaking her hand.

"Since you are new to Danville it would be my plesure to show you around" Gretchen said brightly

"You're a Fireside Girl aren't you" Soren inquired running a hand through his teal colored hair.

"Yes, and as of right now I am waiting for my troops leader" Gretchen responded staring at the house.

"Sorry Gretch, My alarm didnt go off" the raven haired Isabella Garcia-Shapiro.

"Its a good thing that we are running by the Big Ideas Sechdule two" Gretchen replied

"Hi I'm Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, and you are" Isabella inquired while Gretchen facepalmed herself.

"Soren Rodman" Soren answered

"Uh Chief?" Gretchen called getting Isabella's attention

"What is it" Isabella asked back

"We need to get the rest of the troop" Gretchen replied, Isabella gave Gretchen a 'Playing tour guide'look to which Gretchen nodded.

"Okay we get Addy, then Ging, Milly, and finally Katie then we go over to Phineas and Ferb's" Isabella rattled off.

"_Of course my leader" _Gretchen commented in German to Soren's surprise and to Isabella's annoyance

"Why do you keep saying that" Isabella growled

"Its fun" Gretchen chuckled

"_Wow first person I meet can speak German" _Soren said.

"Oh great another one" Isabella grumbled

"Hey I am giving you German lessons" Gretchen commented

"Then why do you cover my ears when you and your brother get into arguments in German" Isabella inquired

"There are some words that are **not**apporpriate for you to say, and becase Glenn has no manners he uses the not so pleasent words" Gretchen replied with a grimace.

"How about we show Soren around while we gather the rest of ther Troop" Isabella suggested

"Fine by me, What do you think Soren" Gretchen replied

"Anything to keep me out of the house and to meet the other kids neighborhood kids" Soren replied.

After a few minutes and several girls later, they arrived to the Flynn-Fletcher backyard.

"Hey Phineas Whatcha' Doin'?" Asked Isabella

"Oh hey Isabella" the red haired triangle headed boy replied with a grin.

A green haired boy gave the small group of girls with a nod. The he noticed Soren and gave his step-brother a nudge.

"Oh hi you are new here arent you" Phineas stated handing the blueprints back to his brother.

"Yes, My name is Soren Rodman" Soren said for about the eigth time that day.

"I'm Phineas and this is my brother Ferb" Phineas said and grabbed Ferb by his shoulders.

About an hour later, and one wild ride later. Soren was confused when they turned back to look at the contraption of that day and that it was gone.

"Um where did the contraption go" Soren inquired.

"It always disappears for some reason, we never question by now" Phineas replied with a shrug.

Later that evening, after Soren had returned home. His mother asked him if he had a good day and met anyone interesting.

"Yeah I met these two kids that build amazing things" Soren replied.

"Thats nice dear" Mrs. Rodman said.

**...THREE YEARS LATER...  
**

"Come on Soren, we're going to be late" Gretchen said laughing as she tugged on the teal haired boy's arm.

"Calm down Adler, it's not like we are going to miss anything" Soren chuckled.

Gretchen stopped short and Soren found himself looking into her angry blue eyes. His amber/honey colored eyes searched her face for any sort of crack. He didn't find one.

"I was kidding" Soren stated

"I know" Gretchen replied and kept pulling him down Maple Drive.

Soren once agian chuckled at the girl who he had fallen in love with. She glanced back at him and smiled.

**...FOUR YEARS LATER...**

"Soren come on! You know I can't see without my glasses" Gretchen complianed, as her boyfriend of a week carefully led her out on to the ice.

"All right, here you go" Soren laughed as he put her glasses back on her face.

Gretchen gasped in surprise. There in the middle of the rink was a table. It had lit candles on it and it was set for two people.

"I though Phineas and Isabella were joining us" Gretchen said, stunned.

"This was a surprise to me as well as you" Soren commented.

"Well this is lovely" Gretchen said smiling

"Anything for you _Angebetete Freundin"_Soren replied.

"Should have known you would plan something like this _Meine Liebe" _Gretchen commented.

**...EIGHT YEARS LATER...**

"Honey?" Soren called out.

"Yes" Gretchen replied.

"It's time for presents" Soren said, wrapping his arms around her.

"It's nice that your parents were able to come this year" Gretchen chuckled

"Yeah" Soren agreed, They had been married for two years now, and his parents weren't able to come back to Danville for it.

Soren smiled to himself as they sat down together. They had some surprising news for his parents. Something that he himself had barely learned less than two weeks ago. Her parents already knew. Soren cleared his throat, before speaking.

"_Mama, Papa, wir sind schwanger."_Soren said softly.

Soren's mother, Pheobe, hugged her son and daughter in law. Soren's father, Arnold, smiled before he too, hugged both his son and daughter in law.

**...MANY YEARS LATER...**

Soren bid his oldest granddaughter farewell. She had inherited his teal hair and eyes but her grandmother's gentle and intelligent soul. She was pregnant with her third child, whom she was going to name Gretchen after her late grandmother.

"I still miss you _Meine Liebe" _Soren said, "But now I'm ready"

Soren Rodman died that night. He passed peacefully in his sleep. In his hand he held a photo of him and Gretchen at thier Senior Prom. His children, grandchildren and great-grandchildren was sad to see him go, but they knew he was with his long time love.

**THE END**

Authors Notes on translations:  
Now they may not be exact because I used an internet translator.

Meine Liebe-My Love  
Sweetheart Girlfriend-Angebetete Freundin  
Mom, Dad, We're Pregnant-Mama, Papa, wir sind schwanger.


End file.
